buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Wesley Wyndam-Pryce (Cordy!verse)
Wesley Wyndam-Pryce was a former Watcher and a member of Angel Investigations. Biography Early life Wesley's childhood was a largely unhappy one. At the age of six or seven, Wesley attempted to resurrect a dead bird using a mystical scroll stolen from his father's library."Lineage" As a teenager, he attended an all-boys preparatory school run by the Watchers Council, where he was named Head Boy. Shortly after becoming a Watcher, he had an encounter with Spike, during which "blood was spilt" and "vendettas were sworn."."Unleashed" Watcher to Buffy and Faith Wesley was sent to Sunnydale by the Watchers' Council to serve as a replacement Watcher for both Faith Lehane and Buffy Summers after Rupert Giles was fired. Clean cut, pompous and bossy, Wesley was immediately disliked by the girls under his observation. He proved inexperienced and handled himself poorly in combat; prior to his assignment, his only other encounters with vampires had been "under control circumstances." As such, he proved rather inexperienced and handled himself poorly in combat. Giles, his predecessor and a fellow Englishman, did not take him seriously, and tended to support Buffy's predilection in Wesley's place despite the Council's wishes. While in Sunnydale, Wesley developed a crush on Cordelia Chase, a high school student and reluctant member of the Scooby Gang. Their flirtation culminated when they danced together at the prom; a few days later, they shared an awkward kiss. They both quickly came to realize that they lacked any sort of chemistry. When Faith began to go rogue and killed the Deputy Mayor, the Scoobies neglected to inform Wesley, leaving him to discover the information by eavesdropping on Buffy and Giles as they conversed. Calling in a squadron of the Watchers Council Special Operations Team, Wesley ignorantly ruined Angel's plan to reach Faith emotionally and ended up driving her into the arms of the villainous Mayor Wilkins instead, a mistake that only earned him further disdain from Buffy and her companions."Consequences" After Wesley failed to convince the Council to aid Angel after he was poisoned by Faith, an enraged and disgusted Buffy decided to stop following the Council's orders altogether and promptly severed all ties with them. Still, Wesley chose to help them fight the Mayor after his Ascension to the demon Olvikan, though he was knocked out almost immediately. Due to his utter failure to control either of the Slayers that he had been assigned to watch, the Watchers Council dismissed and severed all ties with Wesley, even refusing to fly him back to England. Joining Angel Investigations After his dismissal from the Watchers' Council, Wesley styled himself as a 'rogue demon hunter' and took to wearing leather and riding around on a motorcycle, eventually making his way to Los Angeles, where he was timely reunited with Angel. The two fight against a Kungai demon where Wesley lost his left arm. Despite his supposed new look, Wesley was still very much the man he had been in Sunnydale, but with a little more humility as a result of his firing. He began assisting Angel recently opened supernatural detective agency, Angel Investigations. He filled the deceased Doyle's place in the business, and was finally able to put his knowledge of the paranormal to good use by providing Angel. Later, the duo is joined by the lifelong demon fighter Charles Gunn. Progressly, Angel become haunted by the visions and has become a recluse who communicates with Gunn and Wesley only to tell them what he has seen in his visions. Two years later, the famous TV actress Cordelia Chase (cautious of the reality) enters Angel's room where she finds him babbling and incoherent. She assumes that "everything will be OK" and kisses him. The reality returned into mainstream. Appearances *"Birthday" References Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Angel Investigations and Team Angel Category:Demon hunters Category:Vampire hunters Category:Decoys and doubles Category:Los Angeles residents Category:Watchers Category:Cordy!verse